


The Wheel Turns

by SanguineDreams



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One-Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineDreams/pseuds/SanguineDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills. Tonight, Lanfear and Rand have been spun together. Could this be the intricate design destined by the Pattern? Or have they broken free and forced the Lace to weave around them? After all, such is the fate of ta'veren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wheel Turns

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot. Lemon. Takes place around book six or seven (been awhile since I read them). No spoilers :)

Rand stood beneath the widely arched window frame quietly fuming. Aviendha could be so irrational sometimes. What was she thinking? Teasing him like that. Drawing him so close he could almost taste it, then spurning him away without a glance back. Women. Could the Creator have molded anything more perplexing? _I bet Mat or Perrin would know what to do. Those lucky bastards; every maiden they come into contact with fawns over their every wish._ Rand was abruptly drawn out of his dark reverie by a small tingling feeling on his arms, minute goose bumps beginning to form. Spinning around as quickly as possible, Rand searched wildly for the void, vaguely aware of the oily taint drifting near the surface. Grabbing a hold of saidin was like riding a tidal wave, never knowing when it would trip you up and roll over you, crushing you to the darkest depths of an unforgiving sea.  


A thin line appeared in the middle of his chambers, slowly turning and widening into a doorway. A dimly lit room lay on the other side of the portal, boasting wide marble columns and servants in grey translucent livery. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen stepped through the doorway and onto the finely woven Tairen carpets scattered throughout his room. She wore a long white dress cinched at the waist with a silver woven belt - clinging to her body in just the right places - and a deeply scooped neckline that would make even a Domani woman turn green with envy. A finely crafted circlet of stars and moons was nestled in her luscious black hair falling down her back.  


Aside from the creation of the doorway, Lanfear did not maintain her hold on saidar. "It has been some time, my love. You seem a bit changed since last I saw you."  


"Get out." Rand had no patience for Lanfear's games. He could already see that mischievous grin blossoming on her haughty face.  


"Ooh, is someone in a bad mood? I have told you before that I am the only one for you. Any other wench will never give you the pleasure that I can offer. I can give you the whole world, should you ask it of me." Lanfear glided over to the window where Rand stood; speaking in soft, seductive tones.  


Rand backed away slowly, he was in no mood for this. First Aviendha, now this. _Will I ever understand why women do such things?_  


But Light she was _beautiful._  


Lanfear saw him moving away from her, yet she couldn't help noticing that he was practically undressing her with his eyes. A deep look of longing freshly set into his features. Turning away from him, she peered out into the terrace below. She would not have to wait long before he would come to her. There was no way that her Lews Therin Telamon could resist. She knew him to his very core, every subtle nuance of his heart.  


"Think about it. We used to be so close, many Ages ago. We can be the same again, this time stronger. Much stronger. I can please you like no other woman can."  


Lanfear glanced coyly over her shoulder as Rand walked up behind her, gripping her gently around the waist. She could feel his warm and erratic breathing on her ear before he bent down and grazed her neck with his lips. Her skin was the softest thing he had ever felt, he wanted more. No, he needed more. Encircling her slender hips with both of his hands he firmly pulled her toward his chest. Lanfear smirked as she could feel his hardening length begin to grow beneath his trousers. Rand wanted more, he had to taste her. Lightly nipping and sucking, he made his way down from her neck to her bare shoulder.  


"Lews Therin, you were never so gentle with me before. You and I both enjoyed it a bit more… rough." She teasingly whispered to him.  


"I have told you many times, my name is NOT Lews Therin. I am Rand al'Thor, do you understand that _Mierin_? I am Rand al'Thor." Rand retorted harshly. Yet Lanfear could not mistake the deep desire and lust heavily laden in his words.  


Oh, how she detested that name; Mierin, such a soft name. Suddenly, Lanfear broke free of his embrace and whirled around to face him, or at least, tried to face him. He stood a head taller than most men; she had to crane her neck to look into his eyes. For only a split second, fury and utter hatred marred her perfect alabaster face. Rand wasn't even sure he had actually seen it.  


"So… _Rand_ … Shall we see if you truly are the reincarnation of the Dragon?" She winked slyly while lightly tugging on the waistband of his trousers. "He was quite, formidable, in many ways…"  


Lanfear's eyes widened in shock as Rand roughly took her hands in his own and forced them above her head. Crushing his lips to hers he savagely explored her mouth, she in turn exploring his. This was all so familiar to him, yet in a way that seemed as though he was seeing it from a distance. Countless steamy nights abruptly flashed through his mind, causing him to kiss her even more urgently; if that was even possible. He wanted her now, just like the many times he had taken her before.  


Rand easily picked Lanfear up off the floor in his arms and carried her to the bed; never once breaking contact with her mouth. Laying her down amidst the multitude of pillows sporadically thrown about the large four poster bed – the gai'shain had not yet cleaned the room this morning at Rand's behest – he buried his right hand in her hair, firmly holding her in place. Lanfear noticeably arched her back and guided his free hand to the laces tying the back of her gown. Making quick work of unfastening the garment, he rolled the fabric down to her hips.  


Rand had never seen such perfection before, and he had no doubts that it extended to the areas hidden beneath the lower portion of the garment as well. Her raven dark tresses the perfect contrast to the ivory-pale skin of her lithe form. Everything about her was immaculately proportioned; from the shape of her piercing almond eyes to her hourglass figure. The two flawless breasts below him did not remain exposed for long. Taking a soft nipple into his mouth he sucked lightly before releasing it; then blowing cool air, transforming it into a hardened nub. Putting his other hand to good use, Rand roughly grabbed the other breast in his large palm, kneading it in wide circles. A small sigh escaped Lanfear, eagerly accepting his pleasurable ministrations.  


Growing impatient with his crawling – yet sensual – pace, Lanfear teased, "Lews Therin would have shredded my dress and forcefully taken me from behind by now, sheepherder. Why so timid?"  


Her nipple slipped from Rand's mouth as he looked intently into her eyes. "Heh," he lightly snickered. "You and I both know that you were always the driving force of the relationship. Lucky for me there isn't a cock betwixt those legs, or I might've never walked right again. It must irk you terribly to have been born the inferior sex." _Light, where had those words come from?_ The Women's Circle would have boxed his ears till Beltine had they heard him utter such a thing.  


 _Am I truly going mad?_ There was no answer.  


Now it was Lanfear's turn to snicker. "Hah! There you are, my vicious Dragon. Please, won't you come out to play?" She effectively shifted her body and shrugged off the remaining half of her gown. The silken fabric glided over supple skin. Her beautifully pale legs accentuated the dark tuft of hair above her womanhood. Absolute perfection.  


Rand softly cleared his throat, attempting to cover up his desire to groan loudly. His cock had slowly been hardening earlier. Light, how could it not? Her breasts had been so delicious and plump, filling his mouth perfectly. But now this, just the sight of her entire resplendent body, made him firmly erect.  


"No more fooling around, my Dragon." Lanfear said, gazing at the man looming above her, "I did not come here for you to gawk at me like some pre-pubescent stable boy. You will give me what I desire."  


Rand felt goose bumps again as Lanfear embraced the source. Though he could not see the weaves, he could feel small tendrils of air unlacing his shirt and lifting it above his head. The miniscule flows slithered down his chiseled torso, freeing his rock hard member from the cramped cloth confines.  


Lanfear let out a small gasp as his trousers dropped to the ground. His member wasn't necessarily bigger than she remembered, it seemed to be roughly the same. What elicited her gasp was the "packaging", so to speak. Lews Therin had been a handsome man, full of power. Lanfear thought he was the only man she could ever truly live happily with, had she let herself love. But this man - this reincarnation of Telamon – took her breath away. He was so tall and muscular, like an Aiel. He had just the right amount of hair in the right spots. Manly, but not too burly like his blacksmith friend. Feeling herself begin to moisten down below, she actually squirmed in anticipation. Light! Her? The Daughter of the Night, Moonhunter, master of Tel'aran'rhiod, squirming like a maiden at her first bedding!  


Attempting to shake off the astonishment of her actions, Lanfear commanded, "Take me. Now."  


Rand needed no prodding. He would have leveled cities with the One Power had he not been able to take his pleasure with her. Within the space of a heartbeat he nudged her legs to the side and rammed his throbbing cock into her dripping core.  


They both moaned loudly in unison.  


 _Blood and ashes._ The feeling was incredible. Letting himself slip into a pleasure-filled void, Rand repeatedly thrust even harder.  


 _By the Dark one._ Pleasure tore throughout Lanfear's body like a stream of balefire. It had been some time since she had kept the company of a man. Sure, she had been with others after Lews Therin, but her appetite had never solely been focused on flesh. In her lust for power, her lusts for intimacy sat by the wayside.  


Vigorously pumping inside her, Rand buried his head in her neck, tasting the sweetness of her skin. His brief night with Aviendha in the snow had been no where near like this. With her he had been loving and affectionate, making up for his inexperience with soft kisses and reassuring smiles. But this was purely animalistic. This was a hunger demanding to be filled. Sweat began to bead upon his brow as he increased the tempo with which he fucked her.  


Lanfear held on for dear life as her body was savagely taken. _Ah, just like old times. And yet... different._ Not that she minded. She felt such ecstasy coursing through her body, she doubted she would mind – or even notice – if the other Chosen and the Great Lord burst in to watch.  


She could feel him becoming engorged inside her and beginning to slow. She wasn't ready for him to finish, she needed more.  


Lanfear shoved Rand to the side, forcing him to lie on his back. He needed no words to understand. He deftly picked her slender form up off the bed and settled her right back on to his stiff member.  


 _Burn me, now this is more like it._ Oh, how she loved to be in control.  


Lanfear bucked her hips back and forth, agonizingly slowly, grinning mischievously. Rand let out a guttural growl, fingers raking in to her thighs out of frustration. As her rhythm increased, so did her breathing. Arching her back slightly, she made Rand's stone hard cock hit her sweet spot. She couldn’t help but rub her clit as she continued to grind against him. The pressure was building within her, threatening to fill her to the brim and consume her.  


Just as she thought she might faint from the pleasurable pressure, she let go.  


Bringing herself to climax was like opening herself up to saidar. She was a delicate flower bud, blossoming outward as she soaked in the vibrant rays of sun. Slowly rocking back and forth atop him, Lanfear let her orgasm wash over her.  


Unable to wait a moment longer, Rand abruptly flipped Lanfear over on to her hands and knees, pulling her out of her mind-numbing orgasmic state. Without a moments pause he resumed his vulgar assault of her sex, keeping his left hand on her left thigh for more force, and his right hand clamped around the back of her neck to keep her from moving again. He would have his release this time.  


_You asked for the Dragon. Now here he is._  


Lanfear cried out in pain as Rand pounded into her over and over again. He showed no mercy to her sore cunt as it constricted around his bulging cock.  


 _Almost there_ , he grunted to himself.  


The void shattered as his climax burned through him. His white, hot seed eagerly spilled forth into Lanfear, mixing with her own juices.  


Lanfear collapsed, falling forward, as Rand rolled over and crashed next to her, both panting heavily. While attempting to regain his breath, Rand pondered what to do next. After making love to Aviendha, he had held her close to his heart and together they drifted off to sleep. But this was Lanfear. One of the Forsaken. A dangerous darkfriend that had a helping hand in creating the Bore.  


 _Do we... cuddle?_ Rand questioned.  


He silently breathed a sigh of relief as Lanfear made the decision for him by languidly rising from the bed. Before slipping back in to her garment, she embraced saidar and created a weave that pulled the fluids from within her.  


Reading the question written on Rand's face, she answered, “It would not do to get with child from this tryst, Rand al'Thor.” She paused, her brow furrowed in thought, then continued. “Anways... This has been, well, amicable.”  


“Hah! Amicable? Quite a compliment coming from one such as yourself.” Rand chortled.  


Lanfear frowned. “Indeed. It would be best not to dwell on this night, Dragon. As it is likely to never happen again.”  
And with that, the familiar silvery line flashed into existence, rotating outwards creating a door. Without a glance back, Lanfear strode through the gateway and released it with a snap.

 _Blood and bloody ashes_ , Rand sighed to himself. Completely drained of strength – he doubted he could channel enough to light a candle – he let himself drift off in to a dream filled slumber, hoping to see the Daughter of the Night one last time.


End file.
